Ancient Origins (TCG)
|deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |jarelease=June 20, 2015 |prevset=Roaring Skies |japrevset=Emerald Break |japrevsetname=Emerald Break |nextset=BREAKthrough |janextset=BREAKthrough |janextsetname=Blue Shock • Red Flash }} Pokémon TCG: XY—Ancient Origins (Japanese: バンデッドリング Bandit Ring) is the name given to the seventh main expansion of cards from the International XY Series and the Japanese XY Era of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. The set features Mega Evolution, and the Djinn Pokémon, . Description Power of the Ancient Days! Ready for some new tricks? Hoopa-EX brings new Mythical power to the Pokémon world, along with fierce new challengers like Mega Tyranitar-EX, Mega Ampharos-EX, and Mega Sceptile-EX! The Pokémon TCG: XY—Ancient Origins expansion transforms ancient secrets into modern battling techniques, with all-new Special Energy cards, new Ancient Traits, and Shiny versions of Primal Kyogre-EX, Primal Groudon-EX, and Mega Rayquaza-EX! The power of the ancients is unbound! Information Ancient Origins and the Japanese release Bandit Ring are the seventh expansions of the English XY Series and the Japanese XY Era, respectively. The set continues to feature Mega Evolution as powerful and centers around the Djinn Pokémon . It was released in Japan on July 20, 2015 and on August 12, 2015 in English. Ancient Origins contains 100 cards, while Bandit Ring contains 97 cards. The Korean release is formatted similar to the Japanese set, with the same name (밴디트링 Bandit Ring), set size, and set icon, and was released on July 2, 2015. The expansion features 11 new , 3 of which are Mega Pokémon-EX. After being previewed in the Gym Challenge Pack for the months of May 2015-July 2015, the set introduces θ to the Ancient Traits. The prerelease card for this set is Gyarados. |Grass|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Grass|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Fire|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Fire|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Water|||Cosmos Holo Champions Tin exclusive}} |Water|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Water|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Water|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Lightning|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Fighting|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Metal|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Colorless||| stamp promo}} |Colorless|||Sheen Holo exclusive}} |Supporter|||Mirror Holo Autumn Regional Championships 2015-2016 promo}} |Supporter|||Staff Mirror Holo Autumn Regional Championships 2015-2016 promo}} |Supporter|||Mirror Holo International Challenge 2015-2016 promo}} |Supporter|||Staff Mirror Holo International Challenge 2015-2016 promo}} |Supporter||| exclusive}} Set lists }} multicol" style="background: }; width: };" |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo ex|}} Sceptile |Grass||Rare Holo ex|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare Holo ex|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo ex|}} Ampharos |Lightning||Rare Holo ex|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo ex|}} Tyranitar |Darkness||Rare Holo ex|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Fairy||Common|}} |Fairy||Uncommon|}} |Fairy||Rare Holo|}} |Fairy||Common|}} |Fairy||Uncommon|}} |Dragon||Rare Holo ex|}} |Dragon||Common|}} |Dragon||Uncommon|}} |Dragon||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo ex|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Energy|Darkness|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Lightning|Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Ultra|}} Sceptile |Grass||Rare Ultra|}} |Water||Rare Ultra|}} |Lightning||Rare Ultra|}} Ampharos |Lightning||Rare Ultra|}} |Psychic||Rare Ultra|}} |Fighting||Rare Ultra|}} |Darkness||Rare Ultra|}} Tyranitar |Darkness||Rare Ultra|}} |Dragon||Rare Ultra|}} |Colorless||Rare Ultra|}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra|}} |Water||Rare Ultra|}} |Fighting||Rare Ultra|}} Rayquaza |Colorless||Rare Ultra|}} |Item||Rare Secret|}} |Item||Rare Secret|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||U|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||RR|}} Sceptile |Grass||RR|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||R|}} |Fire||C|}} |Fire||U|}} |Fire||R|}} |Fire||C|}} |Fire||R|}} |Fire||U|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||R|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||RR|}} |Lightning||R|}} |Lightning||RR|}} Ampharos |Lightning||RR|}} |Lightning||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||U|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||U|}} |Psychic||RR|}} |Fighting||RR|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||U|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Darkness||RR|}} Tyranitar |Darkness||RR|}} |Darkness||C|}} |Darkness||C|}} |Darkness||C|}} |Metal||C|}} |Metal||C|}} |Metal||R|}} |Metal||U|}} |Metal||U|}} |Fairy||C|}} |Fairy||C|}} |Fairy||R|}} |Fairy||C|}} |Fairy||C|}} |Dragon||RR|}} |Dragon||C|}} |Dragon||C|}} |Dragon||R|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Colorless||R|}} |Colorless||RR|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Supporter||U|}} |Supporter||U|}} |Stadium||U|}} |Stadium||U|}} |Energy|Lightning|U|}} |Energy|Darkness|U|}} |Grass||SR|}} Sceptile |Grass||SR|}} |Water||SR|}} |Lightning||SR|}} Ampharos |Lightning||SR|}} |Psychic||SR|}} |Fighting||SR|}} |Darkness||SR|}} Tyranitar |Darkness||SR|}} |Dragon||SR|}} |Colorless||SR|}} |Water||UR|}} |Fighting||UR|}} Rayquaza |Colorless||UR|}} |Item||UR|}} |Item||UR|}} |} Pack artwork In other languages |pt_br=Origens Ancestrais |ru=Древние Истоки Drevnie Istoki |es_eu=Antiguos Orígenes }} de:Ewiger Anfang (TCG) es:XY (TCG): Antiguos Orígenes fr:XY Origines Antiques it:Antiche Origini (GCC) ja:Ancient Origins zh:上古起源（集换式卡片）